


Prince of the Realm

by jkkitty



Series: MFU 100 prompts [36]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 15:58:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1232455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jkkitty/pseuds/jkkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First posted in MFU-100  of LJ for Prompt:  #42 Mole<br/>Napoleon takes a few minutes to think about his life  after an attack on headquarters</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prince of the Realm

Coming from Medical late at night where Waverly, Illya, Jo, and a number of other agents were staying for observation, Napoleon walked the now quiet halls of UNCLE.  His bodyguard, assigned to him until Waverly was in charge again, silently following him at a discreet distance. 

The only sound was the low overhead music and ‘The Lion Sleeps Tonight’ was playing.  The song was giving him a sense of peace.

His breathing slowing down, tension began leaving his body, and relief was pouring into his being as he headed toward the control center.  Waverly had only agreed to sleep if Napoleon spent the night there with a Section Three security officer watching over him.  So he gave in, allowing the ‘Old Lion’ to sleep. 

His thoughts went to the previous few hours.  The attack on headquarters had been brutal.  The mole had taken out the guards on the underwater entrance admitting the attack force, giving them activated badges and leading them to Waverly. 

The head of Section One was coming out of his office as they arrived.  The group was met with a surprise when the “Old Lion” flew behind Lisa’s desk taking her with him. The two of them held off the invaders until help arrived.

The first shot set off the special alarm indicating Waverly’s area was under assault sending headquarters in an uproar.  As the answering agents rounded the corner, the sounds of a semi-automatic took down Jo and Illya who lead the agents in answer to the alarm. 

Napoleon had missed being hit because Illya pushed him out of the way.  Sometimes he would like to deck that partner of his, always put Napoleon’s life before his own.  However when he talked to him about it, the Russian would only smile and say it was his job to protect his back.

A few other agents were hit but soon the invasion force was contained.   Luckily only the mole was dead and no one else was seriously hurt and would be out of medical in just a few days at most. 

Before anyone could reach him, the mole took his own life, the coward’s way out.Knowing he would never see the light of day again, he had bit down on the cyanide capsule in his tooth.

It wasn’t until they were helping Waverly up that blood was seen on his jacket.  Napoleon had to deal with the arguments from Waverly, Illya, and Jo before all were transported to medical for care and an overnight stay.

He now walked toward the control center whistling along with “The Lion Sleeps Tonight”.  He thought how much like that song his life was at this moment.  He was the prince of the realm but for tonight he had stepped in as the leader of the pride allowing the ‘Old Lion’ to slumber and headquarters to sleep peacefully into the night.  Tomorrow the Lion would be at his post again, and the prince of the realm once more waiting for his orders.

"The Lion Sleeps Tonight" was written by Hugo Peretti; George David Weiss; Solomon Linda; Luigi CreatoreTop of Form

Ee-e-e-oh-mum-a-weh  
Ee-e-e-oh-mum-a-weh

Wimoweh, wimoweh, wimoweh, wimoweh  
Wimoweh, wimoweh, wimoweh, wimoweh  
Wimoweh, wimoweh, wimoweh, wimoweh  
Wimoweh, wimoweh, wimoweh, wimoweh

In the jungle, the mighty jungle  
The lion sleeps tonight  
In the jungle, the mighty jungle  
The lion sleeps tonight

Wimoweh, wimoweh, wimoweh, wimoweh  
Wimoweh, wimoweh, wimoweh, wimoweh  
Wimoweh, wimoweh, wimoweh, wimoweh  
Wimoweh, wimoweh, wimoweh, wimoweh

Near the village, the peaceful village  
The lion sleeps tonight  
Near the village, the quiet village  
The lion sleeps tonight

Wimoweh, wimoweh, wimoweh, wimoweh  
Wimoweh, wimoweh, wimoweh, wimoweh  
Wimoweh, wimoweh, wimoweh, wimoweh  
Wimoweh, wimoweh, wimoweh, wimoweh

Hush my darling, don't fear my darling  
The lion sleeps tonight  
Hush my darling, don't cry my darling  
The lion sleeps tonight

Wimoweh, wimoweh, wimoweh, wimoweh  
Wimoweh, wimoweh, wimoweh, wimoweh  
Wimoweh, wimoweh, wimoweh, wimoweh  
Wimoweh, wimoweh, wimoweh, wimoweh

Ee-e-e-oh-mum-a-weh  
Ee-e-e-oh-mum-a-weh


End file.
